japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Eater: English Re-Dub Prediction
Hey hey, dudes and dudettes! This is Ouroburos here, with the first article of the JEDPL Wiki... And remember the motto: act sharp or don't act at all, that's what we're sayin'! Browse along to point out some pros and cons if you wanna... Not sayin' ya have to, though. Additional help is optional, as well! So let's get crackin' Soul Eater: FUNi dub Soul Eater is a shonen anime that was directed by Takuya Igarashi and mainly produced by Bones, who also worked on other projects such as Fullmetal Alchemist and Ouran Highschool Host Club, the latter I don't know too much of, though... But you guys should've known that! So around the end of 2009, North American distributor FUNimation Entertainment had already earned the rights to the anime and not too long ago did they also provide a dub. I saw the series and thought it was okay, but the ending for it was better off in the manga.... OH, WAIT! Okubo never finished, yet. When I heard and watched a few episodes for FUNimation, I had mixed feelings: while overall it was decent, since FUNi nowadays are technically the only actual company to go to in case of anime dubs (at least that's what I think), this dub wasn't all that great, and I can't believe I preferred the subbed version... Which is often uncommon for me sometimes. But hey, who's to blame any of the voice actors when people should really take out the frustation on the voice directors and the script writers, being generic as always? So here's what I'll do: I will list the characters from the anime and their respective voice actors for the FUNi dub, and then immediately make up thoughts for a redub cast, save for at least a few people. Dub Cast *Laura Bailey: Maka Albarn; original seiyuu: Chiaki Omigawa *Micah Solusod: Soul Eater Evans/Soul Eater; original seiyuu: Koki Uchiyama *Britney Karbowski: Black Star; original seiyuu: Yumiko Kobayashi *Monica Rial: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa; original seiyuu: Kaori Nazuka *Todd Haberkorn: Death the Kid; original seiyuu: Mamoru Miyano *Jamie Marchi: Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson; original seiyuu: Akeno Watanabe *Cherami Leigh: Patricia "Patty" Thompson; original seiyuu: Narumi Takahira *Josh Grelle: Ox Ford; original seiyuu: Hiroyuki Yoshino *Scott Freeman: Harvar de Eclair; original seiyuu: Wataru Hatano *Joel McDonald: Kilik Rung; original seiyuu: Kenichi Suzumura *Caitlin Glass: Kim Diehl; original seiyuu: Chiwa Saito *Jad Saxton: Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre; original seiyuu: Kanae Oki *John Swasey: Shinigami; original seiyuu: Rikiya Koyama *Vic Mignogna: Death Scythe/Spirit; original seiyuu: Toru Okawa *Collen Clinkenbeard: Marie Mjolnir; original seiyuu: Chieko Chiba *Brina Palencia: Yumi Azusa; original seiyuu: Yukana *Chuck Huber: Franken Stein; original seiyuu: Yuuya Uchida *Kent Williams: Sid Barrett; original seiyuu: Masafumi Kimura *Shay Moore: Mira Naigus; original seiyuu: Junko Noda *Jason Douglas: Joe Buttataki; original seiyuu: Atsushi Ono *Luci Christian: Medusa; original seiyuu: Hoko Kuwashima *Maxey Whitehead: Crona; original seiyuu: Maaya Sakamoto *Sonny Strait: Ragnarok; original seiyuu: Kenji Himeno *Travis Willingham: Free; original seiyuu: Rintaro Nishi *Kate Oxley: Eruka Frog; original seiyuu: Misato Fukuen *Trina Nishimura: Mizune; original seiyuu: Mayuki Makiguchi *Stephanie Young: Arachne; original seiyuu: Michiko Neya *Mark Stoddard: Mosquito; original seiyuu: Takashi Inagaki *Robert McCollum: Mifune; original seiyuu: Kenjiro Tsuda *Majken Bullard: Angela Leon; original seiyuu: Ayaka Saito *Eric Vale: Justin Law; original seiyuu: Yoshinori Fujita *J. Michael Tatum: Giriko; original seiyuu: Nobutoshi Canna *Jerry Jewell: Clown; original seiyuu: Hirofumi Nojima *Chris Patton: Asura; original seiyuu: Toshio Furukawa *Leah Clark: Blair; original seiyuu: Emiri Kato *Christopher Sabat: Eibon; original seiyuu: Yasuyuki Kase *Troy Baker: Excalibur; original seiyuu: Takehito Koyasu *Barry Yandell: Little Ogre; original seiyuu: Hochu Otsuka *Wendy Powell: Maba; original seiyuu: Tomie Kataoka *Kyle Hebert: Masamune; original seiyuu: Hiroshi Tsuchida As I said before, the casting here was not too shabby, but it was the original Japanese version that caught my attention... Even if I didn't know the series all too well, but more so than Reborn! Redub Thoughts Now time for my redub predictions that will unlikely ever happen in the future! Now if I ever to choose who would re-license the anime, I wouldn't think too hard and just outright say Media Blasters. You people will think it's a little too ridiculous since Media Blasters tends to dub anime, sometimes; not all the time. And if they do attempt an english dub, it's going to either be a hit or a miss (akin to VIZ Media). So you're probably asking me, "Ouro. How do you think this would turn out?" Now for starters, I'm not gonna say it's amazing ideas, but just okay... and before I do my casting predictions, lemme just say that I think Laura Bailey, Vic Mignogna, Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, and Kyle Hebert should retain their roles; meaning that Maka, Masamune, Spirit, Excalibur, Free, and White Star (I guess) would sound the same, albeit original dialogue tooken straight from the manga. All and all, it's just an opininated thought, nothing more. Redubbing Cast *Sam Riegel: Soul Eater Evans/Soul Eater *Brianne Siddall: Black Star *Stephanie Sheh: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Yuri Lowenthal: Death the Kid *Michelle Ruff: Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Richard Cansino: Ox Ford *Tom Gibis: Harvar de Eclair *Lisa Ortiz: Kim Diehl *Bridget Hoffman: Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre *Darrel Guilbeau: Kilik Rung *Spike Spencer: Shinigami/Lord Death *Philece Sampler: Marie Mjolnir *Kate Higgins: Yumi Azusa *Michael Lindsay: Franken Stein *Jamieson Price: Sid Barrett *Mari Devon: Mira Naigus *Christopher Corey Smith: Joe Buttataki *Karen Strassman: Medusa *Mona Marshall: Crona *Tom Kenny: Ragnarok *Cindy Robinson: Eruka Frog *Wendee Lee: Mizune *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Arachne *Doug Stone: Mosquito *Crispin Freeman: Mifune *Sandy Fox: Angela Leon *Johnny Yong Bosch: Justin Law *Liam O'Brien: Giriko *Steven Blum: Clown *Tony Oliver: Asura *Melissa Fahn: Blair *Dave Mallow: Eibon *Kirk Thornton: Little Ogre/Little Demon *Barbara Goodson: Maba/Grandwitch Well, lemme know what you think about this. You can always have an opinion, of course... either one that's positive or negative, it's up to you. I just had fun making this, and until we meet again.... Bang!﻿ Category:Predictions Category:Anime